There has been known a developing device provided for an electro-photographic image forming apparatus. The developing device includes a developing roller, a housing configured to support the developing roller, and a seal member arranged between the developing roller and the housing at each end portion of the developing roller in an axial direction.
For example, JP-A-2002-287488 discloses a seal member provided for the developing device. This seal member includes a first seal member and a second seal member which has the same configuration as the first seal member and is arranged at an inner side of the first seal member in an axial direction of the developing roller.